peelfandomcom-20200213-history
30 April 1979
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1979-04-30 ; Comments *Peel opens the show by thanking Wolverhampton Wanderers "for their good work tonight" in helping Liverpool toward what would be their 11th league title. Wolves had beaten Nottingham Forest 1-0: Liverpool went on to win the league with an 8 point lead over Forest. *Start of show: "Well, looks pretty much like an eleventh championship to me, and our thanks to Wolves are due for their good work tonight. In tonight's programme, we have two sessions: one from Shake, which is a band featuring Angel Patterson, Simon Templar and Jo Callis, formerly of the Rezillos, plus Troy Tate, and the Neon Hearts, a repeat of their recent and cunning session. We've also got music from Lene Lovich (that's the new single), the Undertones, the Fall, Iggy Pop, Stiff Little Fingers, the Clash, Cure, Crisis (their first record release), Poison Girls, Piranhas, the Human League, Dillinger, some Swiss stuff. Anything really, as long as the price is right." Sessions *Shake, one and only session. Recorded 1979-04-23. No known commercial release. '(But) Not Mine' missing from recording. *Neon Hearts, one and only session (rpt). Recorded 1979-03-21. Available on Ball And Chain (Overground), although recorded from this very show. 'Rings Of Confidence' missing from recording. Tracklisting :File 1 and file a begin. *Dr Feelgood: As Long As The Price Is Right (LP - Be Seeing You) United Artists (has a chunk paused out on the original file: remaster and Derby Box file contains full version) *I Jog and the Tracksuits: Red Box (single) Tyger *Shake: Teenbeat (Peel Session) *Mikey Dread & Jammie: Recollection Rock (single) Dread At The Controls *Lena Lovich: Say When (single) Stiff *Neon Hearts: Body Language (Peel Session) *Johnnie & The Lubes: I Got Rabies (split EP with Executives - 7") Attrix *Undertones: Male Model (LP - The Undertones) Sire *John Renbourn: Bourrée I and II (LP - The Black Balloon) Transatlantic *Fall: No Xmas For John Quays (LP - Live At The Witch Trials) Step Forward (cut) :File b. :(JP: 'I've been going to see Liverpool since I was seven years old, so mine may not be a totally unprejudiced view, but I think Kenny Dalglish is the best football player I have ever seen. And to see whether anybody agreed with me I borrowed a BBC tape recorder over the weekend and went out in the fields and lanes and byways around Peel Acres and spoke to one or two people in the area. The first person I spoke to was a young man and I asked him what he thought of Kenny Dalglish.') :(Child: 'Kenny Dalglish is magic!') :(JP: 'Thank you, William.') *Shake: Night By Night (Peel Session) *Sperma: Züri Punx (single) (Another Swiss Label) *Kleenex: Ü (Friendly Side) (single) Rough Trade ('''file 1' cuts out towards the end of the track)'' *Neon Hearts: The Other Great Sex Prose (session) *Dillinger: Dread No Warrior (single) Gorgon *Human League: The Dignity Of Labour Pt. 2 (12” EP – Dignity Of Labour Pts. 1-4) Fast *Eddie Shaw: Out Of Bad Luck (LP – Living Chicago Blues, Vol. 1) Alligator *Middle Class: Out Of Vogue (EP) Joke *Bobby Womack: The Roads Of Life (LP – Roads Of Life) Arista :(JP: 'Actually, that's a bit boring. I'm not sure why I played that. It's funny, you get that sort of thing happening, you know. You listen to these records at home and you think, "Hey, that sounds pretty tough and up to date. I think those kids out there are gonna just love it." And you play it on the radio and think, what did I play that for?...Make up your own mind.') *Piranhas: Coloured Music (single) Attrix :File c starts in the middle of the previous track. *Shake: Glasshouse (Peel Session) *Fatal Microbes: Violence Grows (split 12” EP with Poison Girls) Small Wonder *Neon Hearts: Roll On Deodorant (Peel Session) *Cure: Accuracy (LP – Three Imaginary Boys) Fiction *Merger: Biko (12” single) Emergency *Spike Jones & His City Slickers: None But The Lonely Hearts (LP – Thank You Music Lovers) RCA Victor *Crisis: Holocaust (12” EP) Action Group *Stiff Little Fingers: No More Of That (LP – Inflammable Material) Rough Trade File ;Name *1) 1979-04-30 John Peel Radio 1 (incomplete) DB072.mp3 *a) 1979-04-30 John Peel start only.mp3 *b) 077-790430a.mp3 *c) 077-790430b.mp3 *d) Peel Show 1979-04-30 (incomplete) ;Length *1) 00:47:02 *a) 00:31:17 *b) 00:34.55 *c) 00:34.46 *d) 01:40:53 ;Other *1) File created from DB072 of Derby Box, digitised by RF *a) to c): files created from T055 and T077 of 400 Box. The latter two are running extremely slowly. *d) Remastered version by SIG, who adds: "Speed corrected by +7% and high quality recordings substituted wherever possible. The Mikey Dread track is the 7" version, since the slightly longer 12" that Peel plays could not be located. The Shake tracks, not having been made commercially available, were left intact, as were Merger and Dillinger, the latter of which in any case is so badly off-centre that it was felt to add period flavour." ;Available *1) Mooo *a) http://sharebee.com/f523d527 *b) Mooo Server (Roger) *c) Mooo Server (Roger) *d) http://www.mediafire.com/?5r8lsnaj8snf5z4 Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:400 Box Category:Shared Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Derby Box